Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Tapestry/Chapter 4
(Earth, Starfleet Command, Admiral Janeway's office) Both Admirals Martin and Kira are showing her the sensor data that the Vorn was able to get on the Empire's new Excalibur class warship. Damn how long do we have before it's online Janeway says as she looks at them. We don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. John looks at Janeway. It could be days even weeks but if that thing launches we're dead John says as he looks at them both. Kathryn, we have to destroy that ship says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She holds up her hand. Typhuss right now we're spread pretty thin at the moment but I'll talk to the Federation Council and our new president and if they clear it we'll go but in the meantime I want you two to gather a fleet for this operation oh and John before you go I wanna hand you this Janeway says as she hands John a padd. He looks at it. You're giving me command of the USS Voyager during this assault? John asked as he looks at the Admiral. She smiles at him. I talked to Chakotay he's fine with you commanding the ship he'll act as your XO congrats John I except my former ship to be brought back in one piece Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Admiral Martin and Vice Admiral Kira. They walked out of her office. Command of Voyager John says as he looks at Typhuss. Don't worry, you will do fine says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Well first things first we've got to gather a fleet before we can do anything about the ship and wait for the Federation Council to authorize the assault as well, and may need help from the Andorians if they want to give us a hand seeing how we're somewhat allies again John says as he looks at Typhuss. I will contact Shran and see if I can get 3 or 4 Imperial Guard fleets says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. And I'll contact Castellan Garak to see if he can spare us any Cardassian warships for this attack John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is a bit reluctant to have the Cardassians join in the assault as he looks at John. Are you sure its wise to have Cardassians join this assault says Typhuss as he looks at John. We need their ships as well if we're going to be a match for the Empire, I know that whole thing with Cole is still bugging you Typhuss but I'll speak to Garak seeing how I worked with him on DS9 during the war and a bit after the war John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves to head for his office so he can contact Shran. (Admiral Kira's office) Admiral Kira sits behind his desk and looks at the screen and gets in touch with General Shran aboard his flagship. Typhuss what can I do for you Shran says on the screen. Shran, I need your help, I need 3 or 4 Andorian fleets we are going to destroy a Terran Excalibur class starship before it launches says Typhuss as he looks at Shran on the screen. I'll have to talk to the Command concuil about it who's joining the party besides us? Shran says on the monitor. The Cardassians says Typhuss as he looks at Shran on the screen. The Cardassians I remember they helped us with the Xindi and the Der'kal can we trust them? Shran asked on the monitor. I don't know, I don't trust Cardassians, I fought them during the Federation-Cardassian War says Typhuss as he looks at Shran on the screen. Well they are our allies now Typhuss, but I'd keep my eye on them in the words of my ancestor Commander Shran keep your friends close and your enemies closer General Shran says on the monitor. Typhuss smiles about that. (New York City, SVU building) Typhuss walks into the squad room and everyone is thrilled to see him up and about. It's good to see you on your feet Admiral you had us worried there for a second Amanda says as she shook Typhuss's hand. Then Olivia sees him. Typhuss can we have a moment in my office Olivia says as she looks at him. Yes of course says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. He walks into her office and sits in the chair in front of her desk. How are you feeling? Olivia asked Typhuss as she looks at him. I feel fine, when I was in my coma I saw Prue, I talked to her and she talked to me I got my chance to say goodbye says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Bet she said don't feel guilty about what happened to her and that's not your fault, and well we traced the drug trafficking to a sector less then 2 light years from Earth Olivia says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Good job Olivia, very nice work says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Thanks oh and you may wanna pay Jason a visit he's at his and Prue's former apartment when they were married he still lives there with Tina but he's been distant ever since her death Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't have time right now but when I have time I will visit Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him and nods. Is that all Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. For right now yeah and its good to have you back Olivia says as she smiles and she hugs Typhuss. Its good to be back Olivia says Typhuss as he hugs Olivia.